


Recovery and Redemption

by Qster13



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, Detectives, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Rape Recovery, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qster13/pseuds/Qster13
Summary: When a criminal Carmen put behind bars as a detective escapes from prison she becomes his main target. After being assaulted by him she must navigate myriad changes in her life while joining forces with the ACME detectives again to put him back behind bars. *Warning* This story contains non-graphic references to sexual assault.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: For many years now I have been a fan of Carmen Sandiego. I have played most of the computer games, I watched the game shows and I was (and still am) an avid fan of the 90's television show Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego. Due to this insane weather we have been having in the midwest with the polar vortex and whatnot, nearly everything has been closed. Meaning no work. Cabin fever lead me to my DvDs of the series and throughout watching several episodes the inspiration for this story was born.
> 
> This story took rather a dark turn as I was writing it, but I do hope that as it progresses the themes will become lighter and the message will be more positive. Sometimes when you really love a character you put them through tough situations. This story contains references to sexual assault and thus may not be appropriate for younger readers. Nothing graphic though. Further references will be noted in each chapter in which they occur.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmen Sandiego. If I did the 90's series would have lasted longer.

Carmen awoke to find herself lying in a dark alleyway. The sun had set hours earlier and the stars were shining brightly in the sky above her. The autumn air was crisp and cool, and the moon was full. In any other circumstances it would have been a lovely evening. Perhaps Carmen would have enjoyed it had events transpired in a different manner. Alas, all of the what ifs in the world cannot reverse or change a specific set of circumstances, no matter how much one wishes they could.

As Carmen attempted to sit up she felt pain radiating throughout her entire body, everything hurt. She could feel where bruises were beginning to form and where cuts and lacerations lay on her arms and legs. The pain she felt all over her body was some of the worst she had ever endured, but that did not compare to what she was suffering internally. The shock of the evening's events was still too much for her to bear. However she knew that she must put these thoughts from her mind for now. She needed to get help and treatment, the sooner the better.

She sat there in the alley thinking things over for a few moments. Her options were limited in where she could turn at a time like this. A clinic or general hospital might work, but there was too much of a risk in her identity being discovered there. Although she was in plain clothes and not wearing her signature red coat and hat it was still very likely that she would be recognized as Carmen Sandiego and she simply could not have that. She did not want to risk arrest, or be exposed at her weakest time. People could not know what had happened to her.

Another possibility was returning to VILE. for treatment, there certainly were many capable doctors there. Injuries and illnesses were always possible when it came to pulling off a caper. Yet, even though this was perhaps her safest option, she did not feel it was in her best interests. For as much as it offered in security, it was at a disadvantage in location. The trip would be far more difficult for her to make in her present predicament than she would prefer. Another problem lay in the fact that she did not want her employees to see her in such a state as this. She was Carmen Sandiego, arguably the greatest thief in the world, that she could be reduced to this! It simply would not do for them to see her in such a weakened state! Besides none of them knew she had left for the evening as it was, she couldn't just barge in this way, they would never allow it.

Her final option would be to head back to ACME. her old home and place of employ for many years. Out of all of the places she could go that would be the one she would be safest at, she just knew it. Although many of the detectives at the agency wanted to put her behind bars, and with good reason, she knew that she could count on the Chief in cases like this. He was her oldest and dearest friend, he would help her in her time of need. It would be nice to see those whom she cared most about, though she doubted this visit would be so social.

She checked her position on her watch, she was exactly two blocks away, she could make it there, if she just pushed herself. Clutching the brick wall that was behind her she managed to pull herself up into a standing position. Her weak and tired limbs protested greatly to this, but she knew it must be done. While she was feeling pain now, it was nothing compared to what she would be feeling tomorrow.

She managed to move along the walls until getting to an exit and then followed the alleyways to get to the ACME. building for fear of somehow being recognized on the sidewalks. The world could not see her in this position, it would jeopardize all she had worked to build up. She was always supposed to be prepared, ready to face anything, but today she had let her guard down; and for that she had paid.

After what seemed like hours she had reached the ACME. building, rifling through her small hand bag she pulled out her ACME. ID and swiped it. Although she had long been a "wanted criminal" her ID was still valid. There was always a place at ACME for her if she ever chose to return home. The Chief. had made sure of this for her, even with all they had gone through he still cared about her very much.

As she entered the building she did not cross paths with anyone, she carefully stowed the ID in her purse again careful to put it back in its hiding space. Her attacker had not been after her money or what was in her purse, he had one goal in mind and that was her. She made it through to the living quarters and found her old room again. It had always been hers, no one else had used it in all of these years.

No sooner had she entered when she found herself collapsing onto the bed. Her limbs had given out and she was faced with a horrible feeling of exhaustion and loneliness. She had to find something to patch herself up with. With great effort she pulled herself off the bed and began looking through the drawers in her desk and nightstand. During her detective days she always kept first aid materials on hand and she had learned to take care of herself.

A young detective was walking down the hallway and noticed that the light was on in Carmen's room. Knowing that it was forbidden for anyone to be in there she immediately sought out the Chief. Once alerted he was displeased that someone would disobey his orders. No one was to enter that room, it was strictly forbidden. Thanking the agent and dismissing her he immediately made his way to Carmen's room.

Carmen had finally found some of her first aid materials and was preparing to patch herself up when suddenly the Chief appeared.

"Excuse me, but this room is strictly out of bounds, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave." the Chief said sternly. He was trying to hide his anger about everything. The thought of someone in Carmen's room rifling through her things was almost too much for him to take.

Carmen was jolted out of her reverie, she had not seen the Chief come in and his sudden outburst had startled her to say the least. As she turned around to face him a number of thoughts went through her head. Very conflicted thoughts. There was joy in seeing her dear friend from her detective days, but also agony that he would have to see her in such vulnerable state. She feared he would think that she was weak and unable to fend for herself in the world. In the past ten years she had already let him down enough.

As the woman turned around the Chief was able to see her features more clearly, and he realized with a start that it was Carmen. Her beautiful dark hair was matted and damp, there was a large cut which ran across her forehead, and there were cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. The brown dress and green sweater she was wearing were completely ragged and one of her pumps had a broken heel. He could not believe his eyes.

"Carmen?" the Chief asked quietly

"If you want me to leave I will Chief." Carmen said hoping that he could not hear the pain in her voice.

"What? No of course not Carmen." he said more gently "What happened to you? I've never seen you in such a state before."

"Accidents happen Chief, it's nothing too serious, I just need to patch myself up a bit, and then I will be out of your hair again." Carmen lied.

"Accidents Carmen? What did you do? Take a tumble out of a window?" Chief asked giving Carmen a stern look. "After all of your years at ACME and your years as a thief? This was no accident Carmen, it looks as if you were deliberately attacked."

Carmen just looked down, then busied herself looking through drawers and trying to find more first aid materials. "It's nothing Chief, I will be fine." Carmen said trying to keep the tears from coming. Survival was more important.

"You were attacked, weren't you?" The Chief asked, his voice filled with concern and anger. It was more of a statement than a question

Carmen didn't say anything and continued what she was doing, she took out a bandage and some antiseptic and sat down on her bed hoping to start patching herself back up.

"You'll need medical attention for your injuries Carmen. I think that it is best for you to see one of our physicians here. Something tells me that this is a little bit more serious than gauze and iodine."

"Chief, I can take care of myself I have done so on many occasions before." Carmen said busying herself in what she was doing.

"Nevertheless, I feel that it would be best for you to be seen by a doctor. If for no other reason than to put my mind at ease." Chief said "Besides I have never seen you in such a state before."

It did not take too much more prodding before Carmen conceded to his suggestion and the chief was off to fetch a physician. This fact alone made him more concerned than anything else. Carmen was fiercely independent. When necessary she would see a doctor, but he thought that she would have put up more of a fight. Instead she just seemed….defeated.

Upon his return a few minutes later the Chief was relieved to find that Carmen had not taken advantage of his absence. He was all too aware that she could have made a quick and efficient getaway in that time; even in her present state.

The doctor he had found was actually a colleague of Carmen's from when she had been an Acme detective. The two had been close friends and the Chief felt that he would be the most discreet. Additionally it seemed better that she was going to be treated by someone she trusted.

Dr. Edward Evanston agreed that he could take care of Carmen in the privacy of her rooms rather than in the medical wing so as not to incur any unwanted attention. The Chief left the room to allow them privacy.

After completing a full examination the doctor patched her up. He did his job well, and was relatively quiet about the whole thing. He made notes in his log and took the necessary samples but there was not a lengthy line of questioning. Something for which Carmen was extremely grateful. It was when he had finished these tasks that he pulled up a chair next to her so that they could talk about it.

"Carmen, I would strongly encourage you to report this crime to the police." he said. "The man who did this to you should be imprisoned."

"Unfortunately I do not believe that I would be able to press charges in this situation." she replied quietly. "What credibility would that even hold? I would be arrested on sight just walking into a police station."

"Not necessarily, without your trench coat and hat most people would not recognize you. Even if they did what he did to you is completely inexcusable. While you are a notorious thief people still care about you. They would want to see the man who committed this act against you imprisoned."

"Nobody is going to find out about this." She said. "The last thing I need is for the world to know that this happened to me and who did it to me."

"You knew your attacker then?" he asked her gently.

"Yes." she replied tentatively. "Yes I did."

"You do not want to see him behind bars for this?" he asked her.

"More than anything, but at what price to me?" she replied. "Who would take me seriously if I were to stand as a witness in court? What would this do to my image? How could I face the world everyday with this moment of vulnerability on display to everyone? As it stands I am already risking a lot in seeking help here. I will need to return to VILE. as soon as possible."

"You can rest assured that I will keep your visit in confidence." Edward said kindly. "However I would like to keep you under my care for the next few days, maybe a week."

"Is that really necessary?" she asked.

"In your case, yes." Edward said firmly.

"I can see that you are welcomed at VILE then." she said.

"No, I think it is best that for the time being you remain here at ACME, I will speak to the Chief directly about it. I am sure he will be more than willing to accommodate your stay here."

"I cannot disagree with you there. Be that as it may though, I cannot trespass on his generosity. If the detectives knew that he was harboring me here, or heaven forbid his boss. I shudder to think of the consequences he could face. No I cannot do that to him."

"Everything will be fine." Edward said patting her hand. "I will do what I can to cover for you. Truth be told though we all care about you here. It is not just the Chief."

Carmen looked away from him for a moment. "VILE though. I have to be there for them. Everything will descend into utter chaos without me there. It would be one thing if my absence had been planned. It is another thing entirely if I have just disappeared."

"With the injuries you sustained you should be in a hospital right now. Being who you are I feel like staying here would be your best option." he said firmly. "More than anything you need your rest right now. Regain your strength and get well, you are in no condition to go back to work."

"Perhaps you are right." she conceded at last. "What are you going to tell Chief? I can't have him knowing what happened. I don't want him to view me in a negative light. He will think less of me."

"You can rest assured that I will be discreet. If he questions your condition I will say that you suffered some injuries that need tending too, which is all too true." Edward said. "Even if he were to learn the truth though, and I think that it is foolish for you to keep this a secret from him, I assure you that he would think no less of you. What happened to you was not your fault. He would be the first person to say that. In any case I think he will probably enjoy having you here for a little while."

A few minutes afterwards the doctor had left and the Chief had returned. Worry was still written all over his face, but he seemed relieved to see that Carmen had been taken care of.

"Carmen, I hear that you will be staying here with us for about a week." The Chief said kindly.

"I do not want to put you out Chief. If you would like me to go back to VILE. tonight I am more than willing to do that." she replied.

"You are not going anywhere Carmen. The doctor informed me that you need to be kept here under his care." He said. "You don't honestly believe that I would allow you to leave in this condition?"

"You do still care, don't you?" she asked looking at him with tired eyes.

"Is that even a question?" he replied. "You know my feelings on the matter. You were my best detective. If I had things my way you would reside here permanently. ACME will always have a place for you."

Carmen smiled at him her eyes beginning to get heavy. "You always did have a good heart." she replied. "I have missed you." A few moments later she was asleep.

The Chief stayed by the door watching her. He resolved that he would not leave her side. She had been attacked today, he was sure of it. While Carmen had been with the doctor he had received an alert through CrimeNet that a notorious criminal had broken out of prison earlier that evening. One whom Carmen had helped to put behind bars as a detective, and one who had a serious vendetta against her.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen starts to come to grips with the situation at hand and decides takes it upon herself to help put her attacker back behind bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the positive comments and reviews for this story! I was so inspired by this that I could not wait to update this story again! I am glad that you are finding my take on the series interesting and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as it progresses.
> 
> Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own Carmen Sandiego, I am sure that if I did I would not have student loans to pay off now.

Carmen awoke the next morning to find that she was still in her room at ACME. There were fresh clothes on the chair next to her bed and a tray of food was sitting on the bedside table. For a brief instance it was as if she had gone back in time. Before she had left the agency and founded VILE. Now here she was, just as she had been all of those years ago at ACME.

It was not too long however, before the events of the previous evening began to flood back into her consciousness. How on earth had she allowed that to happen to herself? Why hadn't she fought back more? Surely there was something that she could have done to prevent this? If only she had been stronger. She was Carmen Sandiego! A woman who had made a name for herself both as ACME's top detective and now as arguably one of the world's greatest thieves. All of this had been accomplished through strength, perseverance, and hard work. Where had that been last night?

All she felt now was a hollow emptiness inside of her body. Even the aches and pains she felt did little to counteract the numbness within. Something had been stolen from her this time and that made all of the difference. Her own body disgusted her now, for that wretched man had violated it. A man she should arguably never have seen again. He was supposed to be in prison now.

Of course though he of all people had managed to escape. The violent psychopath that he was. There had been no word of it on the news, and he had been in disguise, but she knew that it was him. She sat up in her bed and hugged her knees to her chest; a shiver ran through her body just thinking about it. For the first time in her life she did not want to be outside and working. The thought of resting here suddenly was not as bad as it had seemed the previous night. At ACME she was safe, she was at home.

Finally getting out of her bed she decided that she had to make some attempt at normalcy. Carmen grabbed the clothes that had been laid out for her and walked into the bathroom that adjoined her room. In this moment she was grateful that she had been given this luxury. The living quarters at ACME were not excessively spacious. Most of the detectives who lived here shared a kitchen space and hall bathroom. Of course for most of them this was not a permanent living space, just somewhere to stay when they were working on a case.

For Carmen ACME had been her home from the time she had left the Golden Gate Girls' School as a teen. This was the place where she had grown up and it had been the only place she was ever able to truly call home. Even now that she had houses, and headquarters throughout the world nothing felt more at home than being here.

Upon entering the room she looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. As she had anticipated there were now bruises on her face and she could also see them forming around her collar bone. Everything else was thankfully hidden by the clothes she was wearing. Her hair was matted and dirty. More than anything else right now she needed a shower.

As she undressed she avoided looking towards the mirror. At the present she had no desire to see what she looked like. Only to be clean. She turned the water up so that it was scalding and then climbed into the shower. The water burned a bit, but at least it distracted her from the numbness inside. Scrubbing and scrubbing until her skin was raw she did everything that she could to erase the dirt and grime from her body.

When she had finished with that she stayed there for a little while longer and just allowed the hot water to fall on her. Of course she could not stay in the shower forever, she would have to face to real world again soon, but she relished the time that she had. Once she felt that she had done enough she exited the shower and dried herself off, making sure to avoid the mirror as she dressed herself again.

Being clean did brighten her spirits somewhat and she found that she was able to busy herself by focusing on getting the mats out of her hair. It was a long and arduous process but the task itself distracted her from her other thoughts. With the dirt and grime gone from her face the bruising did not look quite as bad, but she knew that she would need some serious concealer if she was going to have any chance of hiding this from the world. Questions from her employees were the last thing she needed right now.

After what felt like hours Carmen finally allowed herself to return to her room. The Chief was waiting for her there when she arrived. He seemed glad to see that she had not run off during the night.

"Good morning Carmen." he said after a moment.

"Good morning Chief." she replied trying in vain to sound cheerful. "I trust that you are well?"

"I am fine Carmen, but you are my main concern right now. If you are up to it I feel that we need to have a talk today." He said.

Carmen sat down at the table in her kitchen nook and began to pick at her food. "Alright Chief." she said after a moment.

"We had an alert through CrimeNet last night that Arturo Toscano has escaped from prison along with some of his closest accomplices. This report came in sometime after you arrived here. Naturally, knowing the history between the two of you, I had to wonder if these two events were at all connected." Chief said. The topic was a delicate one, and one which he was unsure of whether Carmen would willingly answer.

Carmen looked away and began picking at her food again. It seemed as though she was not going to answer him. He was just about to say something else when she finally spoke up. "Your suspicions would be correct."

So, he had been right about her having been attacked. At least he now knew who the culprit had been in this situation. ACME now had a new "most wanted" criminal to capture. "From what we have heard in the last night it would seem that a lot of planning went into his escape. It was so well planned, in fact, that some of our experts believe that he was gone for a period of several hours, or even days before his absence was noted. It would seem that he was able to switch places with a person who had undergone plastic surgery to be a near exact duplicate of himself. The switch was only discovered when the other man had sustained an injury in prison and his blood type did not match." Chief explained.

Carmen nodded at this. "That does sound like something that Toscano would do. We should have known that he would still have some contacts on the outside who were willing to do his bidding. Do we have any idea which one of his henchmen had shown shown so much devotion that he was willing to undergo a complete transformation and go to prison?"

"We are still working to ascertain the identity of the man in question." Chief said. "He was taken in for interrogation last night, but before anyone could speak with him he attempted an escape himself and wound up in the hospital ward for the injuries he sustained. At the present he is in no state to be giving us answers."

"Have finger prints been checked?" Carmen asked now somewhat more alert.

"That creates another unique complication." Chief said. "You see, he has none. There are a few situations that can cause this. Some people after all are naturally born without them, but it would seem that in his case steps were taken to remove the prints."

Carmen flinched. "I understand that is not at all a pleasant experience." she said looking at her own hands as she said this.

"It is indeed incredibly painful, but there are thieves and other criminals who believe that it is a necessary step to take to pull off capers."

"Gloves." Carmen said lightly. "Any sensible person would wear gloves. There is nothing more effective in my experience. I never leave without them."

Chief eyed her somewhat suspiciously. "Speaking from experience of course."

"Even in my days as a detective." she replied without missing a beat.

"Of course." he said. "At any rate we are at something of a loss as to his identity at the time being. Arturo's whereabouts are also still in question."

"I would assume that even he would spend some time lying low once his absence was discovered. As narcissistic as the man is he is not an idiot." Carmen replied.

"You are right. With his skills in disguise and his knowledge of international languages he could literally be anywhere right now." Chief said.

"Has his escape been reported to the general public yet?" Carmen asked.

"No, in fact only certain people are privy to that information at the present. It would seem that the powers that be are concerned about worrying the public too much. They seem to think that we should be able to capture the man and have him in custody again before anyone can find out."

"If that isn't the case?" Carmen asked. "Suppose he were to pull off a major crime of some sort. What would we do then?"

"They have not thought that far. As it currently stands we have got to be working overtime to do everything we can to return him to his place in prison." Chief said. "I shudder to think of what could happen otherwise. As we have already seen he is capable of doing a great deal of damage and he does not care who he has to injure or what he has to do in the pursuit of his goals."

"How can I be of assistance Chief?" Carmen asked suddenly.

The Chief found himself somewhat taken aback. Had he heard correctly, was Carmen willing to work with them on this case? "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Chief. I will do anything I can to see him behind bars again. I am at your disposal and any resources you need from VILE will be available to you." Carmen said.

"Carmen, after what you have been through I cannot expect you to help with this case." The Chief implored. "You have already been injured enough by this man.

"All the more reason for me to help put him back where he belongs." she said. "After all I did put him there once before."

"Yes, but that was ten years ago. A lot has changed since then."

"Are you insinuating that I could not be of use to you?" Carmen asked. "I am no slouch Chief. I can assure you my skills are as primed as ever."

"Technology has changed so much though…" he began but Carmen cut him off.

"Excuses, excuses Chief. You know quite well that is of no issue. Dare I say some of my technology at VILE might be somewhat more advanced than what you have here at the agency."

"Carmen, I cannot risk anything else happening to you. Arturo is armed and dangerous. As we have seen from last night, and your previous encounters with him, the man is capable of inflicting a lot of damage." The Chief said at last.

"I am resilient Chief, I will bounce back if anything happens to me. I have always been able to to so in the past." she said. "Last night was simply a bump in the road, nothing more serious than that."

The Chief knew however, that was not true. While she was looking considerably better today and some of her spirit had returned he knew that the man had injured her far more than she was willing to admit. He could see it in her eyes.

"You seem to think that you are not important." Chief replied at last. "That you are expendable. Which you know very well is not true. There have been too many close calls in the past few years alone. This is a very serious matter."

"Please, let me help you. If not here you know I will do everything in my power to capture him again. With or without ACME."

He knew that she was not bluffing. Carmen was a very gifted and talented woman, but she was also very stubborn. She would do whatever it took to achieve a goal. Even if it meant putting herself in unnecessary danger to do so. The Chief knew full well that she would much rather harm come to her than to another innocent person.

"It is too dangerous Carmen, I cannot in good conscience permit you to put yourself in harms way." Chief said. "Look what happened to you just last night. You have not even had a chance to recover properly yet."

"Then let me help out behind the scenes for now." Carmen said finally.

"Behind the scenes? Chief asked intrigued by this suggestion.

"Yes, while I would much prefer to be out in the field I am sure there is something that I could do to help you here. I could do research, examine evidence and clues. Anything you need me to help with."

"Carmen, that offer is extremely generous but you are here to recover." Chief answered her finally.

"You and I both know that I will go stir crazy without something to occupy my time." Carmen retorted.

"Be that as it may. It just would not feel right." The Chief replied. "Besides in all fairness what reason do I have to trust you? I would be remiss if I were not to consider the possible consequences of having a world famous criminal mastermind poking around in top secret government files."

"Oh you consider me to be a mastermind now? I am flattered Chief. Such high praise coming from you." Carmen said with a sly grin. Her right eyebrow raised. "You know better than anyone that I could easily access those materials anyway. Your allowing me access to them here would be a mere formality"

The Chief did not have a response to this. He knew that she was right. The woman was after all a genius. "For arguments sake say I was to allow you to do as you have requested. How would I explain your presence to the other detectives and employees?" He asked "Oh her over there? It's just Carmen Sandiego. What is she doing? Oh you know, going through top secret government files and using lab equipment. Don't let it distract you, just let her do her thing. I'm sure that would go over SO well."

"You could confine me to my room and have the materials brought here." she replied flatly. "The situation would not be ideal, but it could work. I am assuming that you were planning to have me remain here for the duration of my stay to begin with."

"No no no, that simply would not do." Chief said. "You would get cabin fever in here and there would be more suspicion drawn to someone being here all the time than not. As you know this room is strictly off limits. Besides it would be easier for you to be able to access information in our libraries and labs. Certainly far more hands on."

"Well then in that case I do not see a problem." she said. "I am happy to throw on a disguise and use a pseudonym."

"I am not so sure." Chief replied. "You are pretty well known around here."

"Come back in twenty minutes." she said. "I'll show you just what I am capable of doing."

The Chief had no doubt that she could disguise herself well. However she was perhaps one of the most recognizable faces on earth. Surely the trained detectives of ACME could spot her a mile away. Nevertheless he did what he was told. When he came back twenty minutes later a new person stood before him.

Carmen had pulled her hair up into a tight bun on her head, she had also donned makeup and a pair of rectangular framed glasses. She wore a black turtleneck sweater, gray pencil skirt and black pumps. The changes were simple, however the effect was nearly a complete transformation. It was Carmen still, but a Carmen that most people never would have seen. The drab colors and the make-up distracted from her brilliant blue eyes which were both visible now that her hair was mostly swept out of her face.

"Color me impressed Carmen, but it is still you, someone is bound to pick up on that fact." The Chief said.

"Oh really?" Carmen asked with a thick Italian accent. "Are you quite certain of that? Perhaps I am just the new Criminologist?"

"Benvenuto and welcome to ACME Dr. Francesca Romano." The Chief said in after a moment. "I hope you will enjoy your time with us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Ivy begin to have their suspicions about the new ACME criminologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello All! I realize that I have completely disappeared off the face of the earth for a time, but I am back and eager to be writing again. Work and music ensembles got a little crazy, but it is good to have some free time for writing once again. This is a shorter chapter, but I do hope to have another chapter posted within the next few days if all goes well.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support of this story, and your lovely reviews! They really brighten my days :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmen Sandiego.

"So in closing, I hope you can all be welcoming to the newest member of our team here at ACME. Dr. Francesca Romano is an Italian Criminologist who will be working with us for the foreseeable future. She has so much to offer to us and I am sure you will all enjoy working with her." The Chief said to the detectives that were gathered around his main screen at ACME HQ.

Everyone broke into applause at this point and then the Chief opened up the conversation for questions.

"Excuse me Chief, but where is Dr. Romano now?" Zack asked. "I am sure that we would all love to meet her."

"I believe she is in her room at the moment, err, you see jet lag is a bit of a problem and she did just come from Italy to be here. It is just a little bit of a time difference you see and she needs to get fully acclimated." Chief said hastily.

"You mean she did not just take the C5 corridor?" Ivy asked confused.

"Not everyone believes that is the most comfortable means of transport Ivy." The Chief said quickly. "I know many people who would prefer the traditional methods of travel."

"When do you think we will be able to meet her?" another detective across the room piped up.

"Yes." said another quickly. "I would be very interested in discussing different methods and processes with her."

"In due time of course." The Chief said a little flustered. "I am certain that she will be very busy for her first few days here, but we will see how things go. Thank you again for your time. Wish I could stay to answer more questions, but I've got another important meeting to get to so….. Carry on with your work." Like that he was gone and the detectives were left murmuring amongst themselves. Over the next few minutes the majority of them dispersed throughout the rest of the building leaving Zack and Ivy alone.

"What do you think of that?" Ivy asked Zack after a time.

"The new Criminologist? I think this is fantastic. Think of all that we could do with the extra help around here."

"Not about her, the Chief." Ivy said. Did he seem just a little bit flustered to you?"

"Doesn't he always seem just a bit flustered Ive? After all he is rather high energy. In the most literal sense."

"Yes, but not quite like this. I got the feeling that he was hiding something; or at least not giving us the whole truth about things."

"Sis, why would he lie to us about this? A new criminologist, what on earth could that be hiding?"

"Jet lag Zack? Not choosing to use the C5 corridor? That does not sound any alarm bells in your head?"

"Ive, relax, there are a lot of people who do not like using the C5 corridor. Remember even Carmen found the whole thing to be rather disconcerting and she's, well, Carmen. The system has bugs that still need to be worked out. Personally I would not blame someone for not being too fond of it."

"This from the person who threw a fit when Suhara didn't want to use it?"

"I've changed over time. I like to think that all of what we have gone through together has served to make me the mature well adjusted person that I am today."

Ivy just snorted at this. "Believe whatever you want to little bro." she said. "I am going to check up on Dr. Romano's dossier."

"Still suspicious?" Zack asked.

"Of course." Ivy replied. "This whole thing doesn't seem right. Why do we need a new criminologist? Why now?"

"Maybe they just thought it was time to bring in someone new to help us catch Carmen?" Zack suggested.

"Somehow I do not think so." Ivy answered. "If indeed she is a real criminologist than perhaps there is another case that we do not know about that has taken precedence."

"It is certainly possible. Remember we are not the only detectives that work for ACME. The whole goal of the agency does not relate solely to capturing Carmen Sandiego."

"Okay, okay. Would you mind bringing up the dossier for us to read through? You are the computer whiz kid."

"No problem sis." Zack sat down in front of the keyboard and began typing. A few moments later a dossier opened up on the screen. The information was fairly straightforward, all stuff that they had heard earlier on.

"That picture does have some striking similarities to someone else that we know, wouldn't you say Zack?" Ivy asked after examining it for a moment.

"I do not see any of note, what do you mean?"

"The dark hair? The shape of the face?" Ivy said. "Doesn't ring any bells little bro?"

Zack rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it she does look kind of familiar. I just cannot put my finger on what it is about her."

Ivy sighed dramatically. "Come off it little bro, she looks almost identical to Carmen, can't you see it?"

"Perhaps, if you squint." Zack said after a moment. "I would not think too much of it though. Statistically speaking everyone has a doppelgänger."

"Why would her doppelgänger show up here though, of all places?" Ivy asked after a moment.

"I don't know, poetic irony?" Zack offered. "At any rate why on earth would Carmen bother disguising herself to work at ACME again? We all know that she is good enough that she could probably access all of our information if she wanted to anyhow. We would be kidding ourselves to believe otherwise."

"Fine, Ivy said after a moment. I just do not like the sound of this."

"Hey, I understand how you feel. Look at it this way though, in the extremely unlikely event that Francesca Romano is an alter ego for Carmen, we would have a head start on getting her in custody. What better way for us to keep track of what she is doing than to have her right here, under our noses?"

"Maybe you are right. Maybe I am just a bit paranoid. We have been working the Carmen case for an extremely long time; it is natural that I would be seeing things now. There is no way Carmen would be working at ACME." Ivy said shaking her head.

"Of course I am right. I do possess a certain, shall I say, knack for deduction. My skills are legendary after all."

Ivy playfully swatted her brother on the head. "Famously big headed perhaps."

Zack rubbed the back of his head. "That was uncalled for."

Ivy raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you say we call it a night? We've got lots of work ahead of us in the coming weeks and I want to be here bright and early tomorrow morning to meet our new….associate."

"Alright." Zack said. "Let me just close out this program before we leave, covering our tracks as it were."

"Zack, we are not criminals."

"All the same, it feels like an invasion of privacy to be snooping around her dossier."

"I seem to recall that you did not put up much of a fight when I asked you to open it." Ivy replied skeptically.

"As I told you earlier this evening I grow and change throughout every new experience. What can I tell you? I have just reached a higher level of maturity and enlightenment than you have." He said with a grin.

"If I were you little bro, I would quit while I was ahead. Perhaps I would also consider running at this point." Ivy said cracking her knuckles.

Zack did not need to be told twice.

"I take it Zack and Ivy have already read through my dossier?" Carmen asked without looking up.

She was sitting at her desk poring over a collection of documents. The Chief had just popped into a framed picture on her desk.

"I have got to hand it to you Carmen. That was quick thinking on your part to already have that up on the server." Chief replied.

"Always know who you are dealing with." Carmen replied. "A study of basic human nature is key to survival. I presume that they already have some suspicions about my identity?"

"From what I observed they did make some comments that would suggest that, yes." Chief replied with just a hint of anxiety.

"I do love a challenge." Carmen said looking up. Her eyes held the first glint of fire Chief had seen in them since she had come in a few days prior.

"Knowing full well that you will not heed my advice on this matter, I will only say, proceed with caution Carmen." Chief said.

"Oh, I certainly intend to." Carmen said seriously. "Now is no time for a game of cat and mouse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello All! After what feels like ages I am back! Thank you so much for all of the lovely review on this story. When I started writing this I had no idea anyone would take such an interest in it and I am truly grateful. I must apologize for my prolonged absence. The past few months have been rather difficult for me. Without going into too much detail there were a lot of changes in my work, in addition to a very painful bout of sciatica which really hit me hard. Rest assured that I have not abandoned this story, and I am hard at work on upcoming chapters! Hopefully I can start to post on a more regular basis now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmen Sandiego, in any of her incarnations.

After a week of being at ACME again Carmen would finally be facing the detectives she had been playing cat and mouse with just a few weeks earlier. While she was fairly confident in her ability to pull off another persona the fact remained that the only thing separating her from the detectives was a pair of glasses, an updo, some different clothes and a fake Italian accent. All in all she would mostly have to be careful that she was able to stay in character.

There had been many occasions in the past where she had to be in disguise with far less than she had now. The difference here being that she would be spending a lot more time with people who knew her very well. People who devoted a good deal of their lives to finding and capturing her. Above that she was in a place where she had spent the formative years of her life. To be someone else here just felt so….wrong.

Regardless the key to effectively concealing her identity lay in her presentation of herself to those around her. The best way to play a character or a part was to make it as similar to one's own life as possible without going overboard. That is to say Francesca Romano would simply be an extension of her own personality. Albeit with some slight changes. This way there would be less chances of slipping up and her persona would seem more genuine.

Even though she had hoped to begin her research earlier the Chief had insisted that she spend some more time recovering before that could happen. While she put up a fight about it she knew that he was right. This had also given her time to acclimate to her surroundings and to better learn about the character she had become.

In the time since she had arrived here the visible injuries from her attack had become less prominent. Bruises were beginning to fade, cuts and wounds to heal. This was good. It meant that less makeup would be necessary. An excess amount of concealer would be more noticeable and being that she was surrounded by detectives they would ask questions.

Taking a deep breath she smoothed out her skirt and sweater. A new ACME ID badge gleamed on her black turtleneck sweater. With a final glance in the mirror she opened the door and walked out into the halls of ACME again. She crossed through the living quarters and out into the main room.

The Chief and some of the ACME detectives were there waiting for her. Since nobody had cuffed her yet she assumed that her disguise was working. It was a strange sort of deja vu being here now amongst the detectives, working alongside them even. In all of her wildest dreams she had not anticipated ever being here in this capacity.

"Welcome to ACME." Zack said coming forward first. "We are glad to have a first class criminologist like you to join the the team."

"Thank you Zack. It is my pleasure to be here." Carmen said politely, reaching out to shake his hand.

"I see that my reputation precedes me." Zack said returning her handshake.

"Give it a break Zack." Ivy said rolling her eyes at her brother. "Just because you are a legend in your own mind it does not mean that applies to everything else. I am sure that being who she is she has done her due diligence."

"Right you are Ivy." Carmen replied. How amusing it was to watch those two with their banter. She had to hand it to them that despite their disagreements they made a very strong team.

In time she greeted all of the agents present before the group dispersed. As Ivy had said, she had indeed done her due diligence and could name every one of the people in the room and their specialties. Even down to the most recent additions to the team. She could not help but notice that the Chief had something of a smile in his eyes as he watched these interactions.

Soon the room had cleared and Carmen found herself alone with Zack, Ivy and the Chief. "What do we have on the agenda today?" she found herself asking after a few moments of uncomfortable silence had passed between the group.

"Oh, right." Chief said a moment later. "I suppose I was lost in the clouds, or rather the cloud for a minute there. Righto, Ca…Dr. Romano, why don't you begin your research in the archives. There is plenty of material there that should be of help to you."

"Excellent." Carmen replied. She had heard the Chief almost slip up and refer to her as Carmen, but she was very glad that he had caught his mistake. The detectives had doubtless noticed his little slip, but hopefully she could brush off their doubts. "I will be heading down there now then."

She began to head off in that direction when Zack stopped her. "Hold on a second Dr. Romano. Allow me to show you where the archives are. This building is pretty complicated to a newcomer.

"Excellent idea Zack. Dr. Romano definitely does not know where the archives are. It is very nice of you to show them to her, because she has never been here before and you are right this building can be terribly confusing to some. Did I mention that this is her first time here at headquarters?"

"I think you got the point across just fine." Carmen replied to the Chief. "Thank you Zack, I appreciate it. Lead the way."

"Don't mind the chief Dr. Romano." Zack said as they walked away. "He can be a little bit…..eccentric at the best of times. Right now, well, something really seems to be eating at him. So his usual eccentric nature, has been elevated somewhat."

"It's quite alright, things must always be new around here with him." She replied glad that Zack was simply putting things down to the Chief's rather eccentric behavior.

"This is true, he certainly does keep things interesting." Zack replied. "It is just that right now I cannot shake the feeling that he is hiding something from us. You know?"

"I am certain that it is possible, but I do not know what the Chief would have to hide from any of us." Carmen said.

"Maybe you are right. Besides if anything super serious was going on Director Devineaux would be here right now." Zack said matter of factly.

"Director Devineaux?" Carmen asked after a moment.

"You know, the head of personnel." Zack replied. "He is a legend. Do you know that he was actually Carmen Sandiego's partner for awhile when she was still at ACME?"

"Indeed?" She asked Zack curiously. "That sounds rather interesting. Pray tell, what else do you know about that?"

"At the time they were two of the best and brightest on the force. Together they had put away more criminals than they had cells for in the local prisons. The two were as thick as thieves, if you'll pardon the pun, until she went rogue." Zack said. "When she left though everything changed."

"How so?" she asked intrigued. "Were there just alterations in his manner, or was his work affected as well?"

"Everything about him changed. His whole demeanor and outlook became different. The Director buried himself in his work. Rather than being open and friendly he became quiet and reserved. He made it his personal vow that he would be the one to bring her to justice." Zack said.

"Why do you think that might have been?" Carmen asked.

"Well, he was her partner after all. I can't help thinking that perhaps he held himself personally responsible for what became of her." he replied. "They were said to be the best of friends; and when she went bad it was quite the shock to his system."

Carmen felt pained at this. "I can imagine that would be a traumatic experience for any friend to have to go through. He should know though, that what happened would never have been his fault. As it was he could never have prevented her from making the choices she did."

"Perhaps, but how do you explain that to anyone? Even the Chief feels guilt over what happened and what could have happened. When he too could not possibly have anticipated her turn. It was all so sudden."

"From what I am given to understand it was indeed a sudden change." Carmen said looking away. "Is there anything else that I should know regarding the associations between the director and Carmen Sandiego?"

"Well, there have been rumors for years that the two had been something more than partners back in the day. If you catch my drift. It's just conjecture though. Personally I don't believe it."

"Why is that?" Carmen asked thoroughly curious now. How strange a sensation it was to be asking someone else about her life.

"Carmen is Carmen. Something tells me she would not take kindly to being tied down and she would perhaps perceive romance as a waste of her time. The Director is something of a loner. Given the opportunity he is much more prone to stay on his own than to socialize. Dating does not seem like it would work for him. He hasn't been super successful with women in the past."

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked almost forgetting her accent.

"Again, this is just rumor." Zack said. "Supposedly he has had a string of brief flings, all very casual no strings attached, that sort of thing, but things have never gone farther than that with him."

"I see. He is something of a player then." she said after a moment. More coldly than she had intended.

"Well, as I have said it is all just conjecture. If you ask me the majority of it is just made up to keep things interesting here. I am sure you know how things can be. When we are between cases. Anything to keep us from going stir crazy. All Director Devinaux has to do is show up to some sort of event with a woman and the rumors fly."

Carmen did not hear much of what Zack was saying at this point. Her thoughts having gone to distraction. She found herself idly fiddling with the ring on the chain around her neck. Chase had not even not even entered her mind when she had volunteered to be here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little while prior to the events of this story Chase Devineaux and Carmen Sandiego meet up seemingly by chance in a Parisian Cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello All! I'm back again. Goodness time flies, it's already almost October! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they have really kept me going on this story. I enjoy hearing from you so very much! :)
> 
> I'm already working on the next chapter and I cannot wait to post that one as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmen Sandiego

ACME's director of personnel was sitting at a cafe in Paris reading a newspaper; when a soft voice from across the table had brought him back to the real world. She was speaking in French, ordering a salad, but even with her impeccable accent he would recognize that voice anywhere. Startled was not quite the sentiment he had felt at the moment, but nevertheless he was certainly surprised. Immediately he lowered his newspaper and found himself face to face with Carmen.

He was intrigued more than anything else. Her dark hair was braided over her left shoulder and she was wearing large sunglasses. The gray sweater dress she was wearing was simple and plain; a far cry from the bold colors she wore when on the job although she did maintain her trademark red heels. A subtle joke of hers, he knew. Hiding in plain sight always was one of her strengths.

"Paris is quite lovely this time of year I think." she said taking a sip of coffee and breaking the silence. For a moment Chase found himself wondering where she had gotten the cup.

"It is indeed." he replied after a moment.

" Pleasure." she said after a moment. Chase must have been giving her a strange look because a moment later she clarified. "You were wondering if I was here for business or pleasure. I can assure you, for whatever it is worth, you do not need to worry. I'm strictly a tourist this weekend."

She always had that knack for being able to get into his brain; she always had some idea what he was thinking. In a way it was kind of eerie, but she had started out as a detective.

"A tourist indeed?" Chase asked her skeptically. "You?"

"Everyone needs to recharge their batteries at some point Chase." Carmen replied with a smile. "Whether or not you care to believe it I do other things with my time. I do not spend every waking moment trying to foil your detectives."

Chase merely raised an eyebrow. "You merely create the illusion of it then?" he asked her folding up his newspaper and putting it away for good now.

"You could say a good portion of my job is sleight of hand, yes." Carmen replied with a wryly.

"So as a tourist what brings you here today? Surely you know what a situation you must be putting yourself into. You are an extremely intelligent woman." Chase said. "So why on earth would you choose to walk right into the hands of ACME when you are not even on a job as it were?"

"You really think I am planning something right now?" she asked with a laugh. "How droll you are."

"I think you avoided my question." he said leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand.

"I have not walked into ACME's hands. I have walked into yours." she replied.

"That may just as well be the same thing though. I am the director of ACME, and you are putting yourself in a rather, shall we say, delicate position right now."

"Is it really the same thing though Chase?" Carmen asked leaning forward so that they were now eye to eye. The casual observer might have perceived the two of them to be lovers lost in one another's eyes at the moment. Chase was not entirely sure that they would have been off the mark.

"How is it not though?" Chase asked her leaning forward still so that now their conversation was a whisper. "I could easily cuff you right now and bring you into custody."

"You certainly could do that." She replied thoughtfully. "In fact I would not blame you if you did. However I do not think you will do it."

"Why not?"

"Being who you are, you are curious, almost morbidly so." She said both eyebrows raised. "You are wondering what it is that I am doing, and if I am plotting something nefarious."

"Indeed, are you though?" He asked her now fully immersed in the conversation.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." she said. "If I was however, do you honestly believe that I would have told you about it?"

"I suppose not. Giving your secrets to ACME would not likely be in your favor." Chase replied.

"I thought we had already established this point. It is not ACME that I am presently dealing with. It is you."

"Fair enough, although the question still remains, what interest do you have in me right now?" Chase asked his pulse quickening a bit. "Since, as you say, you are disinterested in communicating with me in any official capacity."

"Official capacity? Perhaps not in the sense of your career at ACME, but you certainly serve in other capacities." Carmen said mischievously.

"Which other capacity would you be referring to then?" He asked her silently goading her on."

"Really, and you call yourself a detective." Carmen said with mock judgement. "Did it not occur to you that my reasons for seeking you out might perchance be more personal than professional?"

"Do go on." Chase said. By now the waiter had returned with a generous slice of cake and two forks. She had ordered his favorite, raspberry.

"I think you can put two and two together

Carmen said slyly taking a forkful of cake.

"So you are here now just to see me?" he asked taking a forkful of cake for himself.

"Is that a crime?" Carmen asked taking a second forkful of cake.

"No, but you must admit it does allow for some suspicions." Chase replied. "I do not know that my charm extends quite that far."

"You seem to be underestimating yourself." Carmen replied. "You certainly have your charms. If some of the rumors are correct you are quite the ladies' man."

Chase colored and nearly choked on his cake. "All hearsay." he said once he had recovered from his shock.

"Hmm, are we certain about that?" she asked him. Her tone was teasing, but he could tell that the question behind it was a serious one.

"I am completely serious." Chase said reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "I can honestly say that you are on my mind more than any other woman."

"One of the advantages of being on the most wanted list." Carmen replied with a smirk.

"In more ways than one." Chase replied in a low voice.

"This time you flatter me." she said clasping his hand.

"So, spending the weekend as a tourist?" Chase asked her after a moment. "Will you be flying solo?"

"I do actually have plans with someone." she said.

"Oh indeed?" he asked intrigued. "What do those plans involve?"

Carmen was thoughtful for a moment. "Walks along the Seine, climbing to the top of the Eiffel Tower, visiting Notre Dame. Old bookshops, the Latin Quarter, dinner, you know touristy things."

"That does sound like rather a lot." Chase said.

"It is a long weekend." Carmen replied.

"Who will you be doing all of this with?" He asked.

"A gentleman of my acquaintance." she said with a wave of her hand.

"That's incredibly descriptive."

"Alright, a tall dark and handsome gentleman with whom I am very well acquainted."

Chase just looked at her for a moment. She was enjoying this too much. "Am I also acquainted with this man?"

"The two of you are on rather intimate terms." she said

"Indeed." Chase said with a smile. "When do you plan on meeting up with this tall dark and handsome acquaintance?"

"I dare say we have been conversing for the greater part of the last hour." she said with a gentle laugh. "We'll want to get going soon if we want to get the best view from the Tower."

"I'll get the check."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Perhaps, if he had just left it at that, just dessert and the Tower. If he had only encouraged her to go on her way after that the weekend could have been salvaged. Or if he had completely ignored her rather than even engaging in conversation; then none of this would have happened. Although he couldn't help thinking that if he had ignored her he would probably be having a similar argument in his mind right now. This was the no win scenario for him.

For what felt like the millionth time in the past few weeks Chase Devineaux felt his mind wandering once again. It did not help matters that the meetings he found himself in were almost unbearably dull at the moment. Nor did it help that he was currently in a very dark, very warm room. Add into that the fact that he had not eaten recently and it was a veritable recipe for distraction.

Distraction in and of itself was not necessarily a horrible thing. At least it would not be if his mind hadn't kept taking this opportunity to wander in a particular direction; or rather towards this particular person. Even better still had he been thinking of this other person in a different capacity, but no he could not seem to bring himself to such a thing. Even after what she had done to him a few weeks prior. Especially after what she had done a few weeks prior.

Not for the first time during these meetings did he find himself rubbing his temples and wondering why he still felt the way he did in regards to Carmen. Logic would dictate that he shouldn't care for her anymore. Logic would dictate that the only sense he thought of her in should be in terms of arresting her and bringing her to justice. In his capacity at ACME that was the only permissible thing. Yet still he held a soft spot for her.

Perhaps soft spot was not quite the right word. Saying that he would only be fooling himself and even then he was not doing a great job of it. To say he cared for her would also be a misstatement of facts; indeed rather an understatement. If he was being perfectly frank and honest with himself he was still in love with her. After all of these years, and even what had happened after Paris a few weeks ago. Paris, which had utterly ripped his heart out and trampled it into the ground.

How utterly infuriating that was for him. How utterly reprehensible as well. His own feelings on this had made bringing her to justice more difficult than it should have been. Had he only acted as he should have done in their encounters this would not have been an issue. Instead she still found herself to be free. While he was in this predicament. Constantly trying to recover from her. For all he knew right now she was off gallivanting with another man, or off in some distant country stealing a major landmark.

This current isolation was both a blessing and a curse for him right now. Everyone involved in these meetings was completely blocked out from everything going on in the outside world. No cellular devices, no laptop computers, radios or television sets. Not to mention any other pieces of modern technology were permitted. Instead the heads of several of the world's leading security organizations were closeted in a modest Ryokan in the outskirts of Osaka. No connection at all with the outside world.

There had been so many times in his life when he wanted to go off the grid and disconnect from everything yet now all he wanted was to know what was going on so that he could escape from the prison of his thoughts. To actually get some sleep without tossing and turning. To be able to dive into his normal work and find some distraction.

He took a deep breath and looked up at the clock on the wall. A quarter past seven. The papers in front of him which should have been filled out by now still lay blank. All week he had been too distracted to complete this report but now things seemed to be worse than they had been to begin with. No matter what he did his thoughts kept wandering back to her. To their last….encounter. Replaying every moment of it in his head over and over again.

Looking back he could kick himself for allowing it to happen. When she had shown up in Paris he should have had the authorities take her in. That should have been the end of it. At the time he had justified it to himself, telling himself that she had not stolen anything in Paris, during their time there, and it would not make sense to have her arrested due to that.

Utterly ignoring her previous record had seemed the convenient thing to do at the time, so it was understandable that he had done so. No need to cause a scene, and he was spending that rare weekend on his own. There were not many times he had been able to do that. Arresting Carmen Sandiego? That would throw the whole weekend into chaos. He would immediately have to return to ACME, deal with the press not to mention foreign leaders and law enforcement. Very messy, very time consuming, and more to the point it would take away any free time that he had. Really, any justification he could have found to avoid arresting her.

While the alternative was more counterproductive in terms of his career, it did offer him a much more relaxing way to spend his vacation. He would be lying if he said that he had not enjoyed that time with her immensely. It was selfish, he knew, but at the time that had been the furthest thing from his mind. It was something he should not have done; and now he found that he was paying the price for it.

Picking up his pen again he valiantly attempted to force Carmen from his mind and work. These reports would not write themselves and the sooner they were finished the sooner they would be able to move onto the next tasks for the meetings. The sooner everything was accomplished the sooner he would be able to leave this place, and hopefully these thoughts, for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is beginning to get more suspicious about Carmen's identity, and Director Devineaux will soon be returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello All! Here is chapter 6! Thank you again so much for all of the support I've been getting on this story, your reviews really do brighten my day and encourage me to continue. I know I'm not always great at posting consistently, but you all have been such a great help. I will be starting a new job soon, so hopefully that will level out my schedule a bit. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmen Sandiego...Obviously.

"She's plotting something Zack, I just know she is." Ivy said pacing up and down the floor of ACME's recreation room.

"Who's plotting something sis?" Zack asked flipping through a comic book.

"Her." Ivy said gesturing her hands outward.

"Ive, I don't mean to nitpick, but you're going to have to be a bit more specific. "Her" could refer to something like half of the world's population."

Ivy clearly wasn't paying attention to him. "Always in the library or the lab. Going over old case files. I don't like it."

"Are you referring to Dr. Romano?" Zack asked putting his comic book down.

"You know full well that Dr. Romano isn't her real name." Ivy said in reply.

"Certainly, it's her title. Nobody is named doctor Ives." Zack teased his sister.

"You're not taking this seriously enough Zack." Ivy replied. "You know full well that Dr. Francesca Romano is just a pseudonym for Carmen."

"We've been through this Ivy. You're being paranoid. I've run all of the checks you've asked me to. Gone through the server and other files, and everything checks out." Zack said. "You are worrying over nothing."

"Computer files can be changed. For someone with technical skills like Carmen's it would be no problem to create a digital alter ego." Ivy said.

"I did think about that Ivy, which is why I took the liberty of meeting with some of the team over in Florence where she was based out of. Her file checks out completely. Everyone I met with had wonderful experiences working with her." Zack said. "It makes sense that you had some suspicions, but I really believe that they were unfounded."

"Think about this then little bro, in the time that Dr. Romano has been here Carmen has been absolutely silent. No activity from ACME whatsoever." Ivy said. "How often does that ever happen."

"It has been weeks since we have had any Carmen sightings or heists." Zack said. "That doesn't mean that she is here though. Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps Carmen might need a vacation or a break once in awhile too? I mean as exhausting as it is chasing her can you imagine just how tiring it is for her?"

"Zack, that isn't funny. She is a thief it's not like she has a normal job as we do. If she wanted vacations she could do something else." Ivy said flustered. "Besides, it's Carmen, she does not do vacations. Even when she was a detective she didn't."

"Ivy, don't take this the wrong way but it feels like you're grasping at straws right now. Given that she didn't take vacations even then would it not follow that perhaps she is due for one now? Why not just enjoy the fact that we have a little bit of free time for now. Dr. Romano isn't doing you any harm."

"There's just something about her Zack."

"Could it have anything to do with the fact that she absolutely trounced you on the obstacle course multiple times?" Zack asked innocently.

"She did not trounce me, things were pretty close. Besides I've just been off my game for the last couple of weeks. You know because of the whole Carmen thing."

"Then now is the perfect time for you to get some rest and recuperate. Do something for yourself, engage in higher education. Someday you might even attain my level."

"You really do crave pain, don't you little bro?" Ivy said cracking her knuckles.

Zack gulped, and quicker than a flash he was off the couch and sprinting out of the room, Ivy hot on his heels.

When the sibling detectives had vacated the room Carmen stepped through the doorway. While she had not gone to the recreation room for the express purpose of eavesdropping she had nevertheless found herself in a position where she had overheard their entire conversation. For a few moments she had considered joining them in the room but that would have created a situation that was potentially far more awkward.

In the weeks she had been back at ACME doing research for this case she had been accepted into the fold fairly quickly. While she did spend a fair amount of time by herself she had been social, and even on friendly terms with many of the detectives. Zack had been especially welcoming and agreeable. Of course he always was, even when he was pursuing her on a case.

She had known that Ivy would be the most likely to suspect something. It was in her nature and she had a strong intuition about these things. Perhaps it should have worried her more than it did that Ivy had her suspicions. Right now though, she was in no place to be worried by such matters. They had very little bearing on her job, and as long as nobody else believed them she was in fine shape.

Walking over to the piano she sat down and began to play the opening bars of Chopin's Minute Waltz. The music was one way she could escape her pain and help her focus more on what she had to do. Many evenings she had found herself in here practicing and getting lost in the music. It was by far the most effective of all of the different remedies she had tried. As an added bonus it helped to sharpen her mind and help her make more connections in the case.

"Hello Chief." She said after a moment without missing a beat. He had popped in behind her as she had been playing the key change.

"Car….Dr. Romano." he said catching himself again. "We need to talk about something."

"I'm listening Chief." she replied not taking her eyes off of the instrument.

"It's rather a delicate matter I am afraid." he said not quite knowing how to address things. "It would seem that Director Devineaux will be returning in the next two weeks or so….." He stopped when he heard the sudden clash in notes. Carmen had faltered on what she was playing when she had heard that name.

"Is everything quite alright?" he asked her after a moment.

"Yes, yes. Quite alright." Carmen replied after a moment. "I suppose I should be getting my things in order and getting out then."

"What? No." Chief said a little forcefully. "Absolutely not. I just thought it would be good to give you the heads up considering the….history the two of you have. I don't pretend to know what the status of your relationship is now. I would imagine though, that the situation is still rather delicate."

"That's very thoughtful of you Chief, thank you." Carmen replied. She had started to fiddle with the gold band on the chain around her neck. "Perhaps it would be best if I were to leave though. Else it put him in a bad temper. It would not be fair to make the detectives here suffer his wrath on my account."

"I won't hear of it Carmen." Chief said. "We need you here right now, and you know it as much as everyone else does. Without your assistance we will never be able to bring Toscano to justice. With him on the loose you will never be safe."

"What are you going to do to keep me here?" Carmen asked dryly. "Arrest me?"

"Don't give me ideas." Chief replied.

"What about the detectives then?" Ivy is certainly more than suspicious about who I am already. Perhaps it would be for the best."

"I won't hear of it. You're staying." Chief said sternly. "Further Chase would say the same thing. You are needed here the most."

"Ivy's suspicions though?"

"I'll think of something to put them to rest." Chief said. "Just be patient with me."

"Fine." Carmen said reluctantly. "I should probably be getting back to my room."

"I'll leave you to it then." Chief replied. "Please though, don't do anything foolish Carmen and please don't leave. We need you here, and we need you safe."

Carmen nodded. If it had been anyone else but the Chief she wouldn't have heeded the request. He was one person she hated to let down. The Chief blinked out after that and Carmen was left in solitude once again.

The walk to her rooms was a relatively quiet one. Nobody was around now and she was glad of it. Her emotions might have broken the facade she was trying so desperately to maintain. Normally keeping up a disguise was easy. Blending into a crowd wasn't a challenge for her. In the past few weeks however, everything had felt off.

This whole ordeal had changed her. Though she would never admit it aloud she was glad that the Chief had insisted that she stay. Truth be told she did not want to go back out into the world. Since the night of her attack she had not left the ACME building. There were times that she had thought about VILE; but less than she ever had in recent years. She wanted to feel guilty for that, it was her organization after all, at least technically it was.

Her staff there would be fine operating on their own. There had been several times where out of necessity she had been out of contact with them for up to several months at a time. They knew that without orders from her they were to return to their more…conventional business endeavors. While most people had known VILE as a criminal organization it was also behind a number of perfectly legitimate businesses.

Regardless she should have found some way to go and check in on them. Some way to see what they were up to and if perhaps Sara Bellum was allowing the freedom to go to her head….again. Allowing her to return to the organization after her release from prison was something that many in VILE had raised eyebrows at. The woman had impersonated her and had gone a long way towards ruining her pristine reputation. However Carmen had a firm belief in offering second chances. She also made certain that Sara was being carefully monitored at all times. As of now, she had not seen anything on CrimeNet to indicate that anything was amiss, nor had anyone attempted to contact her from VILE. So for the time being this would have to fall into the out of sight out of mind category. It was necessary for her survival.

When she had reached her room she closed the door behind her and did something she never did. Rather than going to her desk to get some more work done, or getting a book, or even making a meal she laid down on top of her bed and cried. She had been doing her best the the past few weeks to clear suppress these emotions. Burying herself in work for hours on end. Researching, anything to get her mind off of her present situation.

Now that Chase would be back in the picture she was not sure how well her resolve would last. If it would last. She had last seen him the day before, or rather the morning of the incident. The terms she had left him on were not the best and she knew that he would be angry with her. Perhaps not as angry as she was with herself, but angry nonetheless.

She also knew that he would be the person to recognize her when he returned to ACME. The one who would easily confirm Ivy's suspicions. He knew her better than anyone else, even the Chief. If he did not call her out on her disguise within a few hours she would be incredibly surprised. If he was going to be back at ACME soon she would have to prepare, and fast.

Sitting up she dried her eyes and fought back the nausea that her emotions had brought on. If she was going to have any chance of escaping his notice and passing as someone else. This was no time to be wallowing in self pity and other emotions, this was time that she needed to spend working.

Carmen had only just sat down at her desk again when the Chief popped in. "Carmen, this is probably, hopefully, the only time I am ever going to ask you this, but I need you to steal something."


End file.
